


Mrs. Winchester- a request for MinecraftSlayer2017

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Teen Romance, Virgin Dean Winchester, Virgin Reader, Weddings, Young Dean Winchester, consummation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Hey, I know this is kind of different than your usual requests but I was wondering if you could do a imagine where Dean and the reader don't know each other and are arranged to marry and have to consummate. They don't know anything about each other and she's a virgin, innocent and both are fairly young, she's around 15 and he's around 17, thanks





	Mrs. Winchester- a request for MinecraftSlayer2017

‘I can do this, I can do this’ You repeat standing in your long white wedding dress looking at the church doors. They would soon be opened and you could finally see who it was your parents arranged for you to marry 15 years ago on the day of your birth. You blow air out trying to calm your nerves it wasn’t normal for anyone to have an arranged anything nowadays, but of course, you were born into a traditional family. They even were going to force you to consummate the wedding at the reception. You were to be escorted by your fathers to a special room where they would wait outside and discuss family matters making sure that the deed was done. You would have to marry and have sex with a stranger named Dean Winchester as soon as these doors opened. 

“You ready cupcake?” Your dad asked coming up on your right to take your arm into his. You couldn’t answer the fear of the situation making you think of just running. The doors opened and you were forced to move forwards as the organ blared “Here Comes the Bride” In the large church. You looked forward trying not to pass out in fear until you saw your groom standing in his black tux. He looked maybe no older than 17 his hair medium length coming down over his ears in a shaggy, but neat hair style. He had a strong looking jaw with full plump looking lips. His cheek bones were high under the dark forest green eyes that locked onto you the moment you walked in the door. He smiled slightly adjusting his feet as you stepped up to face him in front of the preacher. Your Vail had hidden your face from Dean, but he was able to see your round breast in the dress even with only a small amount of cleavage showing. You could see his finger touch the bottom of the vial before he pulled it over your head with a very shocked happy face as he looked you over. 

“You are beautiful.” He whispered before the music dies down and your father sat in his seat on the pew. You both turned towards the preacher and before you knew it you heard the words.

“I do.” Coming out of your mouth as you stared up into Dean’s green eyes. 

“By the Power invested in me by God. I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride.” The preacher said. Dean leaned forward his hand cupping your left cheek his head tilted to the right. His lips met yours and it was like fireworks exploded in the church between the softness of his lips and the roar of happiness from our family. He was the first to pull back looking at your lips before turning you both to the cheering crowd of old people among the church pews. Dean lead you out of the church into an awaiting limo that would take you to the reception hall. He opened the door for you holding the train of your dress as you climbed in. When you were both in and seat the driver headed over to the hall. 

“Wow.” You say smiling like an idiot looking around the limo seeing only another bench seat in front of the one you were sitting in. You look over at your husband seeing him smiling at you and looking at your lips again. Before you could say anything, he leaned forward again cupping your right cheek. His kiss was firmer this time moving along yours with hunger as he parted them quickly snaking in his tongue. You moan lightly inexperience kept you from also advancing into his mouth leaving him to dominate the fiery kiss. His hand moved down to cup your chest through the dress making you nervously stiff against him. He pulled back with an apologizing face. 

“I’m sorry to be so quick. You just taste really good I can’t seem to get enough of you.” Dean explained his hand moving down to your upper thigh. The car started to slow, but you and Dean would be waiting in here for your fathers to lead you to the consummation room. 

“Have you had sex before?” You asked too nervous to think about anything else right now. Dean blushed rubbing his hand through his hair making that messy hairstyle that suited him so well. 

“I’ve never gone all the way before.” He admits with a small grin looking at your bright pink cheeks. Dean leaned over again lightly kissing your lips before looking into your eyes. 

“Don’t be nervous. Just talk to me and don’t hold back your feelings and wants. I want this to be as good for you as I’m sure it will for me.” Dean whispered his mint breath blowing along your damp lips. Your door was opened and John Winchester popped his head in with a smirk.

“Come on love birds you have a special room just for that.” John chuckled letting you both get out while your father comes to join the group.

“Ok guys this way.” Your dad says as Dean takes your hand in his. You are lead through all the people at the party into a room with a large queen-sized bed on the back wall. Red sheets and nothing else on it. There small tables lining the walls with candles on them the only light source in the room as the door was shut behind yall. Dean started to take off his tux just making a pile on the floor. You reach behind your neck to start unzipping the dress until you couldn’t reach anymore.  
Dean came up behind you pulling it down the rest do the way letting the white material fall in a puddle around you. You stepped out to face your husband in only a white thong and your single garter high on your left thigh with a small pink bow on the outside. Dean was just in his boxers and sock the material of his boxers were tented from his already hard penis. 

“You look gorgeous.” Dean said letting his eyes scan every part of your exposed breast and skin. He stepped forwards wrapping his arms around you before backing you into the bed. He kissed you as you fell onto your butt bouncing lightly on the mattress. Dean looked down at you with a lust filled gaze his penis now level with your face. You bite your lip slowly pulling down his underwear letting his rock-hard cock free. Your fingers wrapped around the middle of his shaft pulling the skin slightly towards you before pushing back against him. He moaned softly closing his eyes while you went a little faster. You moved forward taking his head into your mouth your tongue running down the smooth part of his head. 

“_____.” Dean moaned putting a hand on your shoulder. You slid further letting his head hit the back of your throat. The rest you used your hand to start pumping like before. You sucked lightly on his warm penis. Hearing his suck in a breath of approval as he moaned again. You looked up at Dean happy to see his mouth open in pleasure making you suck harder trying to please him.

“Slow down I’ll cum too fast if you keep sucking that hard.” Dean chuckled gazing down at your hollowed cheeks around his shaft. 

“Can I eat you out?” Dean asked running his fingers through your hair. You pulled him out of you using your saliva to pump him with your hand quickly earning another deep moan before you moved up the bed. Dean crawled after you keeping his head low brushing his nose against your breast and stomach. Your head landed close to the wall your arms spread to either side of you. Your legs remained closer lightly squeezing together as Dean’s finger wrapped around the small band of your thong pulling it around your butt and down your legs. He then pushed your knees apart with his hands gently before rubbing his face against the inside of your left tight his lips capturing the material before he pulled it off as well. He looked down at your fully naked body as if trying to memorize every detail of you in this moment. 

“I was nervous about the whole arranged marriage idea, but so far I wouldn’t want anyone else in this room with me. I can’t wait to start our life together so I can make you as happy as I am right now every day.” Dean said the truth in his words shining through his eyes. You couldn’t stop the happy tears from running down your face. You wiped them away with a wide smile pulling his face down so you could kiss him. When you let him move away you bite your lip pushing your hips into his.

“I’m ready. Please take me now Dean.” Your moaning making Dean smile kissing you again.

“Right away Mrs. Winchester.” He moaned back reaching down to run a single finger through your folds. You were already dripping wet from all the kissing and having Dean’s massive penis in your mouth. Dean quickly pumped his shaft a few times before lightly pressing against your entrance. 

“You sure?” Dean whispered one more time looking at your still tearful eyes. You nod yes kissing him lightly as he pushes into your walls. You gasp from the weird feeling until he pushed through your virginity making you whimper lightly. Dean stopped letting you get accustomed to him before he pushed all the way inside of you. Dean moaned next to your ear letting you take in the feeling of him all the way inside of you. You clenched around his shaft with need pushing against him with your hips. He pulled out of you passed a spot that made your toes curl in pleasure. Your legs hugged tight to Dean’s hips keeping him snug against your body. He pushed back inside of you passing the spot again. You moan softly letting Dean know he was giving you pleasure. 

“You feel so good.” Dean moaned with you setting a steady deep rhythm. He kept his torso flush with your keeping his weight off you with his arms on either side of your head. Your hands ran through his hair pulling lightly every time he pushed over that spot. You couldn’t stop the sound of your loud moans filling the room. 

“Harder.” You whimpered chasing the deep feeling of need in your core. Dean pushed deep inside of you keeping presser on your mound while he pushed your legs wider. 

“So tight.” He grunted with sweat forming on his forehead. Your legs started to contract around him pushing the feeling higher. Your hips bucked against him in aching need until you felt a warmth spread through you. Your legs burned with the release as they hugged onto Dean’s hips. Your fingers dug into his back leaving deep pink marks on his shoulders. 

“DEAN!!!” You scream out feeling your walls gush with a wet intense warmth you’ve never felt before. He pushed through your contracted pulsing walls his teeth clenched trying to stop himself from cumming. 

“_____ oh god ____!” He grunted releasing his seed into your cervix letting your clenching walls milk his cock. You couldn’t push him deep enough inside of you as your clit throbbed painfully with satisfaction. Dean looked into your eyes panting with sweat rolling down the side of his face slowly. 

“I love you.” He whispered staring into your soul. You couldn’t stop the wide grin the spread along your face from happiness and the world rocking orgasm. 

“I love you too.” You smile pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
